Advances in transaction card technology have made transactions less burdensome for users when making transactions with transaction cards at ATMs, payment card readers, transit gates, and other terminals. Despite such advancements, terminals are inconsistent in providing users with prompts and updates related to the status of a transaction. As an example, with respect to payment terminals, a user may sometimes be unaware that a payment transaction is still progressing and remove their card prematurely from the card reader. Thus, in such cases, a user may need to restart the transaction or reinsert their card, wasting time and resources and causing much frustration. These and other drawbacks exist.